Blood Thick
by Sleuth Girl
Summary: Frank and Joe's cousin is in town for Halloween...but there's more to William Hardy than meets the eye...
1. Part 1

**_A/N: This is just a quick creative piece with Halloween in mind. Hope you like it. May not be my best but wanted to get some feedback, thanks! Here's part 1..._**

Sam Radley looked up from the papers on his desk to be met with friendly hazel eyes.

"Hello," the man said, "is Fenton Hardy in?"

Sam stared at the young man, slightly taken back by his forwardness. Blinking once he replied politely, "May I acquire who you are?"

"Oh, excuse me," the man said in a courteous tone that Sam felt to be overdone, "My name is William Hardy, Fenton's nephew."

"I didn't know he was expecting anyone," Sam said.

"He isn't. I was...in the neighborhood and haven't seen Uncle Fenton in years, so I thought I'd stop by."

The strange man, Sam surmised, seemed to be in his early twenties, with brown hair and striking blue eyes. He looked to be of Hardy decent and Sam realized that William must be Fenton's late brother's son. _Actually_, he thought,_ this must be the Will I met when Frank and Joe were only in grade school, at least ten or twelve years ago._

William Hardy must have been thinking the same thing because his smile grew more confident as he studied the older man's face.

"You're Sam Radley. I believe we met the last time my father and I visited Bayport," Will said.

"You've really grown up since the last time I saw you. You, Frank, and Joe must have only been six or seven years old," Sam smiled, finally feeling more comfortable to make conversation with the stranger.

"Yes," Will said looking off into space slightly as he thought of his younger cousins, "It will be good to see them."

* * * *

Two hours later Fenton Hardy and his nephew stepped through the doorway and into the house on the corner of Elm and High.

Laura Hardy was the first to greet William and fawned over how much he had grown and changed. After their father had called them, both Frank and Joe darted downstairs to welcome their cousin.

They hadn't seen William Hardy in years. The last time he'd visited Bayport was with his late father, and Fenton's brother, Robert. He wasn't more than eight years old. Robert had raised Will as an only parent after his wife had passed away of cancer when Will was three years of age.

The brothers hadn't heard much of their cousin, but knew he had been sent to multiple foster homes for the duration of his pre-adult years.

"It's good to see you again Will," Frank said, although the younger Hardy was a little more standoffish.

Frank noticed his brother's apprehensive smile. Joe, Frank knew, had an amazing extrasensory way about him. He could read people like books, that's what made him a good detective, _even if we're still considered amateurs,_ Frank mused. If Joe felt something was not right with Will, then he was probably correct.

Though Joe seemed uneasy, he still greeted Will with a warm smile and open arms. But there was still something about his cousin that had him on edge the rest of the evening, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * * *

Spending the night in the Hardy's guest bedroom put Will on edge. He felt the burning hunger bubble up in the back of his throat, but couldn't do anything about it.

No. It was just too risky. He would just have to wait.

Of course William Hardy didn't know how long he could go...before he went crazy, _deadly_ crazy.

* * * *

The next day, Friday, October 31st to be exact, was a fairly normal day in the Hardy household. Talk of the Morton's annual Halloween party buzzed around the kitchen before Frank and Joe left for school. The boys were going with Callie and Vanessa, while their parents would meet them there later.

Will told his aunt and uncle that he had some personal matters to take care of that day, but would enjoy it very much if he would be able to spend Halloween night with his favorite relatives.

Laura Hardy was perfectly overjoyed to have her nephew spend even more time with the family, as was her husband. However, Fenton, being the detective that he is, couldn't help but momentarily feel something strange in the air between him and his late brother's son.

But eventually he dismissed it as his imagination and went about his day as usual. Without a second thought to what William's "personal matters" could be.

* * * *

"I love Halloween," Joe said coming down the stairs and jumping from the landing to hard wood with a thump, his black vampire cape floating behind him.

"Yeah, but aren't we a little old for this," Frank asked as he came down the stairs with slightly less vigor as his sibling, dressed in a black victorian suit with a silver paisley vest.

"You're never too old for Halloween. Besides," Joe commented, hiding a smirk, "We had to dress up for the Morton's party didn't we? By the way, nice costume big brother.

"Hey, no laughing, Callie picked it out to match her dress," Frank said as he walked out the door trying to ignore Joe.

"I didn't say anything _bad_ about it," Joe laughed which got him a smack upside the head and the back seat of the van.

* * * *

After picking up Callie, who was dressed in an elegant and spooky, black gown, Frank drove out to the Bender's home, a short drive from the Morton's.

Just as Joe reached the entryway, Vanessa opened the door with a smile on her makeup filled face. Her lips were colored black as well as the circles around her eyes. Her skin was made to look pale and her blond hair had a black tiara in it. She wore a black leotard and a dark pink tutu around her waist. Her pink ballet slippers had ribbons that laced up to her knees. She was the epitome of a ghoulish ballerina.

"You look like a regular fright," Vanessa commented with a twinkle in her eyes while she took in Joe's appearance.

"So do you," Joe replied. She smiled and laughed under her breath.

"Flattery will get you know where," Vanessa whispered leaning up for a kiss when Frank laid on the horn at the curb.

"C'mon Romeo and Juliet we're going to be late!" Callie called from the front seat of the Hardy's black van, rolling her eyes at the younger couple.

"Coming, coming," Vanessa said as she wrapped her arm around Joe's and the couple hurried down the sidewalk.

* * * *

William Hardy listened to the police dispatches on Fenton's police scanner later that evening. He would have to leave for the Morton's soon with his aunt and uncle, but for now he wanted to check on his handy work.

What a day it had been. The police were baffled by the missing persons case that turned into a homicide. No witnesses, no suspects, no evidence of anything. But that was always how it was.

It was getting close to eight o'clock and Will was feeling much better with himself. He was stronger and his willpower was almost overwhelming.

"Soon it will be time," he whispered to himself as he gazed at a photograph of Frank that sat next to him, "Very soon."

* * * *

When the Hardys and their dates arrived, the Halloween party was already in full swing.

The open floor plan was decorated in black and orange streamers and decorations. In the corner of the living room sat a huge bubbling cauldron complete with dry ice. It was a known fact that the Morton's Halloween party was always over the top.

As the four made there way through a group of conversing adults they spotted two of their closest friends, Biff Hooper and Hope Peters, standing by a large display of glowing jackolanterns. Their costumes were fit for the roaring twenties.

Hope's dress had a black velour top section with a plunging "V" neckline. A gold sequin applique graced the center of the dress, and the skirt section was made of gold satin. She had her shoulder length golden hair in tight curls with a black velour cloche hat pinned on top. Biff wore a grey, pinstriped suit with black and white Oxfords and a fedora hat.

"Happy Halloween!" Hope said bouncing over to us and admiring Vanessa and Callie's costumes.

"How are you two?" Frank asked the couple.

"Excellent," Biff smiled, "So where's Will? Been wanting to meet him."

Joe shrugged, "Said he had some things to do, but would come to the party later."

Just as Joe finished speaking a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He spun around to come face to face with Will Hardy, and for the first time since seeing his cousin, he actually felt a cold shiver run through him.

"Hey Will," Frank greeted. Introductions went around the circle of friends until everyone was aquatinted with the oldest Hardy.

"So," Joe started, once conversation had moved away from Will, "What did you do today man?"

Although Joe knew that his cousin had nothing to hide, his detective's instincts were still on high alert. There was something...off, about Will. Joe was sure that it was just nerves or an overactive imagination, but he couldn't help but feel awkward around him.

"Just had to take care of some...things," Will replied with a toothy grin. Joe could see his canines and incisors, sparkling white in the dim light, "The views were lovely though. After the sunset, Ursa Minor was spectacular," Will muttered under his breath, not knowing that Joe was still listening.

After a few more moments of small talk with his friends, Frank was pulled away from the group by his cousin. Unlike Joe, Frank didn't care for listening to his instincts. He was much more for logic. So the illusive feelings he might have had about his cousin, were not even relevant in his mind at the moment.

"Frank, I was wondering--my truck--I'm not really much of a mechanic, but I think somethings wrong with the engine...transition maybe...like I said I'm not good with anything like that. Could you give me a quick hand," Will asked with a grin.

"Oh, Joe's much more of a mechanic, I'm sure he'd be glad to help--"

"But I'd rather have your help Frank," Will cut him off, his grin, now slightly more eery widened. Frank was taken back by his cousin's...directness. But assumed that Joe probably just rubbed their cousin the wrong way. He knew that Joe was a bit standoffish, maybe Will was misinterpreting it.

"Uh--sure--just a sec," Frank said slightly hesitantly. Will nodded and Frank walked over to his friends to let them know of his short absence.

William watched his cousin. Watched him with warm, glowing, hazel eyes.

Soon Frank was deciphering the problem with the engine. Just a loosed distributor cap. Nothing much. But still Will insisted that they take it for a test drive, just to be sure nothing else was wrong.

Unsteadily Frank complied, not sure of his cousin's actions, but dismissing his paranoia as superstitious jitters. After all, it was Halloween.

As he joined Will in the truck cab and he pulled away from the Morton's, Frank caught sight of an odd heart shaped birth mark on his arm.

* * * *

"Dad, something's not right about Will," Joe confronted his father as he saw Frank get into the truck with William.

"Not right? What do you mean Joe?" his father asked, slightly annoyed by Joe's fast accusations.

"Dad. I saw Will. I know Will. _That_ is _not_ Will. Besides, I don't remember him having a large birthmark on his arm."

"Wait what? He-he doesn't have a birth mark on his arm," Fenton said, confused and now slightly worried.

"Dad, Frank just got in that car with a complete stranger!"

"Now don't jump to conclusions," Vanessa told her boyfriend. She, Callie, Hope, Chet and Biff had been listening to the whole conversation.

With a grim face Fenton dialed his sister, Gertrude who lived an hour away from Bayport. She'd know if Will was away from home or not, right?

To his unfortunate surprise, she confirmed Joe's suspicions.

"Yes but he's living in Oregon currently. In fact, I just spoke to him last night. He hasn't been out to Bayport in years," Gertrude Hardy had told him. He related his conversation to his wife, Joe and the other teens.

"Wait. If Will is in Oregon then--" Laura began, but Joe knew what she was thinking.

"Who is Frank with?"

* * * *

Frank stared at his cousin. It struck him light a bullet. William Hardy didn't have a heart shaped birth mark on his right arm. He would definitely remember that.

"Y-you're not my cousin Will."

"So. You've finally figured it out. Well I guess my little charade wasn't going to last very much longer anyway," 'Will' said as he swerved the large truck onto the road heading North.

"W-what are you doing? Who are you?" Frank was paralyzed in shock and fear.

"Oh Frank, I've been watching you for a long time and now I've gotten to know you even better."

"Frank, we're practically flesh and blood already. It won't take long for you to adjust."

"Adjust to w-what?"

"To being _my_ brother. My blood brother."


	2. Part 2

"What?" the question reverberated off the walls of the Morton porch. Joe looked about ready to explode with anger.

"Let's go. Let's go get him right now! How hard could it be to track this psycho down?" he ranted moving towards the van.

Biff reached out and grabbed his friend's arm, "Hold on there."

"Yes. Think before you act for once Joe," Callie agreed. Joe sighed and looked to his father for some sort of instruction, but for once there was none. Fenton Hardy had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Joe?" he said, turning to his youngest, "Instincts?"

Similar to his father, Joe, for once, was at a loss for words. But at that moment a prick of inspiration struck the young sleuth.

"Will--he said something about Ursa Minor...in the North...the Observatory!"

* * * *

The old Bayport Observatory sat off the beaten path just north of Shore Road. It was fairly close to the Morton place and the group made it there in record time.

Once next to the old building, it looked deserted, but Joe Hardy was determined to make sure. He had to find Frank!

Joe walked slowly into the Observatory. He'd told his friends to wait outside. His father had gone to the police, and told him not to do anything drastic while he was gone.

However, many people, including Fenton Hardy, knew that Joe didn't follow orders when his brother's safety, or anyone's safety was involved.

Joe crept slowly through the main hallway. Shadows caught his eye every few seconds, but there wasn't a sound in the whole building...or at least that's what he thought.

Seemingly out of nowhere a figure appeared in front of him as he reached the center of the Observatory.

"Where's my brother? Who the hell are you?" Joe said loudly, backing up, trying not to act too scared, although he was terrified.

'William Hardy' stepped out of the shadows quietly, a malicious grin on his face. The same one he had given Joe at the party, but this time, it sunk into Joe's mind. _Whoever this is...he's not right in the mind. Not at all. _

"Why-why did you pretend to be Will?" Joe asked the man. There was yet another moment of silence before 'Will' spoke.

"Now, now Joe, don't want to get in my way, why don't you be a good boy and just leave right now. Just forget about everything, huh?"

Joe stared at the deranged man, his smile never faltering, his hazel eyes never leaving Joe's blue ones.

Then with a thrust of energy and anger, 'Will' grasped Joe's arm, slamming him into the plaster wall next to them. In shock Joe let out a gasp and then a loud yell for help. But the man was too strong, pinning Joe to the wall. Whoever he was, wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Now, now, none of that," 'Will' said, "There's no need to waste your breath, your little friends can't come to the rescue anyway."

"What did you do to them?" Joe choked out, thinking of the girls, Biff, and Chet he'd left outside just a few moments ago.

"They're fine," 'Will' said, a devilish look on his pallor stricken face. Joe had never noticed it until now, how pale the man's skin was.

"Just a couple of nitrous oxide bombs. The only thing they'll be ailing of is a powerful headache, that is unless you make me do something I might regret."

'Will' dug his nails into Joe's arms, staring him down, "Are you going to make me do something I might regret Joe?"

* * * *

Frank woke up slowly, his mind a haze. What had happened to him? Where was he? And why was it so dark?

As Frank sat up he began to remember everything...Will...the truck...and...his head.

"Chloroform," Frank groaned, as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He realized that he must be in a closet or something. But where? And what the hell did this guy want with him?

_So many questions...and no answers._

As he worked his way through the fog of his memory, he could make out voices coming from the other side of the door.

_Joe, _he thought, _please don't antagonize him....whoever 'he' is._

Frank knew he had to get out of there. But when he tried to stand he was overwhelmed by the chloroform after effects.

_Come on Hardy, _he chastised himself. Again he tried to stand, finding that most of his strength had finally returned, although the vicious was as vicious as before.

He planted his feet on the ground beneath him and with one burst of energy his foot made contact with the door...

* * * *

Joe heard the loud bang as a closet door merely feet from he and the mad man came crashing down. There stood his brother, in a daze, his brown eyes fully dilated. He was a mess, but yet a sight for sore eyes.

'Will', distracted by Frank, let his grip on Joe slip and the youth took advantage of his distraction, pulling away from him. But the man was not easily fooled. As quick as lightning he'd grabbed Joe by the back of his cape. _Damn costume,_ Joe screamed at himself.

He was thrust against the wall again, the wind nocked out of him. Frank was motionless, afraid to even breathe. 'Will' brought a knife he'd been hiding up to Joe's throat. The blade resting on the delicate flesh. Fear paralyzing the younger Hardy.

The knife was dangerously close to Joe's neck and it looked as though he was fighting off his heavy breathing to keep it from nicking him.

"You have a choice Frank, what's it gonna be?"

Frank stared at his younger brother and then up at the man holding him at knifepoint. His eyes, ebony black and lifeless. His hesitation was not taken lightly.

"Frank, you realize that if one drop, just one drop of your brothers blood is spilt, there will be chaos. I'm having a hard time controlling myself as we speak," his tone was menacing and cold.

He smiled, showing a perfect row of gleaming white teeth, two fangs protruded from the succession beneath his ashen lips.

"What--who are you?" Frank asked quietly, showing no emotion, although inside he was terrified.

"Come now Frank, you haven't figured it out?"

"Figured what--"

"Don't play dumb," 'Will' said in a menacingly deep voice, "You know what I am."

"No--"

"Admit it. Say it Frank."

"Let us go," Joe gasped. 'Will' turned to him, an evil smile playing at his lips again.

"Frank. Little brother isn't making this easy on me."

"Joe," Frank warned his impulsive sibling. It was silent for a moment before 'Will' went on.

"You know what I am Frank. You do. And you also know what I want."

"No-no I don't," Frank couldn't help but finally let his fears show through.

'Will's' eyes took on a gruesome shade, "I have a taste for...blood," he said, showing his fangs, "It gets so lonely you know. No one to talk to, nothing. Only the burning hunger for more...I want a brother Frank. Joseph has been fortunate to have you for seventeen years. Now I want a brother...for eternity."

"No!" Joe shouted best he could, still careful of the knife at his throat. 'Will' glared at him pushing the knife into his skin.

"No! Joe, just please shut-up!!!" Frank yelled moving closer to 'Will,' who had pulled the knife away from Joe's neck when Frank came closer to him.

"Frank?"

"O-okay."

"What! Frank--" But Joe couldn't finish his protest, 'Will' threw him to the ground, and Joe's body crashed into wall feet from where Frank stood in shock.

* * * *

Joe lay still in shock. His head had connected with the wall, but out of sheer luck he'd kept his consciousness. He saw everything play out in front of him in slow motion. Frank. 'Will.'

_Vampire. Vampire. Vampire._ He repeated it in him mind trying to block the pain.

_Where the hell was his father with the cavalry?_

He didn't know and he didn't care. There wasn't time. He saw 'Will' advance on Frank, his...fangs bared.

No time. Joe had no time. But he _had_ to save his brother. Acting upon instinct he looked around, ignoring the searing pain in the back of his head. Joe tried to recall everything he knew about vampires.

First of all they didn't exist. Well obviously that was false.

What were the legends? Silver? No. That was werewolves. A wooden stake right? Yes.

But there was one problem. Joe Hardy had no wooden stake and his brother was about to be bitten by a vampire, and all he could do was lay and watch.

* * * *

Frank felt the dread rising in his stomach. How could this be happening? Vampires _didn't_ exist. But yet, there was one right in front of him.

_This is turning out to be one hell of a Halloween,_ Frank thought wryly in between gasping breaths as 'Will' came closer to him.

_Why didn't Joe bring dad or backup? _But before Frank could even think about the question at had a blurring vision caught his eyes.

Frank had barely taken one more breath before he saw 'Will' falling to the ground, Joe standing over him.

"Joe!" Frank rushed over to his brother, not even thinking twice. The Hardy's looked down in shock as the pale vampire simply disappeared right in front of them, only leaving a pile of black ash behind.

Shakily, Frank picked up the pencil that lay in the middle of the ashes.

"You stabbed him with a pencil?" he asked quietly, not even making eye contact with Joe.

"Uh...it was sort of the only 'wooden stake' I could find on such short notice."

"Oh...thanks."

"Frank. What just happened?

"I dunno..."

* * * *

With a start Frank Hardy woke up. He looked at his clock. It was 5 am, October 31st.

"It was a dream?"

Before Frank could contemplate the strange nightmare he heard a commotion in the room next to his. Joe rushed into his room in a panic.

"Frank? I just had the craziest nightmare."

"Whoa me too."

"Yeah? Mine had vampires in it. Weird huh?" Joe asked sitting at the edge of his brother's bed. They could hear their parents across the hallway, just waking up.

"Vampires? Whoa..."

**_A/N: Crazy what writer's block can produce huh? Hope y'all like it. Happy Halloween!_**


End file.
